Waltzing with Worries
by Joker'sOnlyFear
Summary: Jonathan confesses his suspicions about their discovery to the Joker. HQ#7 - even though she's not physically in the story. J.Crane/Joker slash - slightly out of character.


_Author's Note: First off, this is _really_ out-of-character, especially for the Joker - but it's _slash_, for cryin' out loud! The only reason this is a _Harlequin _tale is because she's mentioned - I'll get back to ones with her actually in it eventually, I promise. "_One bad day_" is a reference to a line by the Joker in the graphic novel _The Killing Joke_ - which is also incidentally the first real comic I've ever liked._

* * *

They were in the kitchen again - but slow-dancing in a kind of waltz this time instead of rolling around together on the floor. A soft classical piece issued gently from the radio on the counter as they held each other close. Crane's eyes were closed, his face buried in his more masculine partner's neck.

Joker smirked suddenly. "Betcha can't tell me what this song's called," he teased. It was one of the many somewhat cruel games between them: Joker loved to torment Jonathan because he couldn't think straight when sexually aroused.

Jonathan's reply, however, was immediate, muffled slightly by the clown's neck. " `Concerto for Clarinet in A Major: Adagio`, by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart."

Title _and_ composer's _full_ name, damn him!

Unfortunately, this also meant that Jonathan hadn't been _stimulated_ yet.

Pity.

The Joker decided he would just have to change that - later though: Jonathan seemed to be enjoying their present methods of exchanging affection.

Joker was silent as he listened to the peaceful, drowse-inducing composition - one of many that Jonathan seemed to like - and after a moment he admitted, "It _is_ kinda nice."

"Mm-hmm," Jonathan agreed dreamily. He then suddenly raised his head and met Joker's eyes, his next comment seeming to Joker to be _completely_ unexpected and out-of-the-blue.

"I think someone _knows_," he said abruptly.

A puzzled Joker's brow furrowed. "Knows what?"

Jonathan rested his cheek against his lover's. "About _us_."

Joker snorted derisively. "How could they? It's not as if I" - he was about to say _fuck_ but exchanged it for a gentler term - "make love to you in public." Then his eyes grew hungry, and he began to stutter, as he usually did when he got excited. "Unless, unless you, you _wanted_ me to. . ." He trailed off suggestively.

Jonathan looked up at Joker again and, without warning, began to cry. "What if, what if someone _does_ find out?. . .If they came across us one day. . .Oh, _Joker_ - what if it's _Harley?_. . .You know how she is. . .We'll be _ruined_. . .They'll take you away from me. . ." His breath hitched as a sudden, terrible realization hit him. "What if, what if the Batman _kills_ you?. . .Or someone else does?. . .One day, when no one's expecting it. . .All it takes is _one bad day_. . .What if that happens to _me?_. . .I, I know you'll eventually get over me. . .over _us_. . .find another nice man to love you. . .one that can actually give you what you want how you want it. . .But I - I wouldn't be able to _bear_ losing you. . .The thought's too much. . .Oh, _Joker_ - I can't stand it. . ." He sobbed harder.

"_Ssh. . ._" Joker murmured soothingly, kissing away the pearlescent tears that shone on Jonathan's cheeks. He made sure Jonathan was staring directly into his eyes before he continued, "I'll tell you something right now, Jonathan: truth is, there probably wouldn't _be_ anyone else for me. I, I mean, _look_ at me - I'm just too damn good-looking for everyone else to stand." Jonathan giggled, and the Clown Prince of Crime finished, "_No one_ understands me like you do."

"Oh, oh _Joker_. . ." Tears flowed down over Jonathan's cheeks again; then he smiled. "You're just trying to butter me up for when we have sex later tonight."

"It's _true_," Joker insisted, kissing his lover long and slow to prove it. Jonathan immediately went limp, melting into the kiss as Joker held him tight.

END

* * *

_I just realized: I _do_ make Jonathan cry a lot, don't I? For those of you who don't like that, tough luck - this is _my_ version of the character and I will do with him as I please. _Oooh_, I just had a _really_ dirty thought right there. . .Oh, _wow_. . . _


End file.
